


It Looks Good On You

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [38]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Women in the NHL, female claude giroux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “You know,” Danny laughed, flicking Claude-Marie’s hair - the hair that all common sense should indicate would clash horribly with the orange of the jersey yet somehow looked like she was born to wear it, “it looks good on you.”
Relationships: Danny Briere/Claude Giroux
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 23





	It Looks Good On You

1)

“You know,” Danny laughed, flicking Claude-Marie’s hair - the hair that all common sense should indicate would clash horribly with the orange of the jersey yet somehow looked like she was born to wear it, “it looks good on you.”

2)

“It looks good on you,” Danny kissed her cheek and slipped a hand under his old Sabre shirt she was wearing.

“Yeah?” she asked, leaning back against him as his hand moved further up.

“Love you in my clothes,” Danny murmured against her neck.

“Really?” 

“Mm-hmm.”

Claude-Marie laughed as Danny gently took her coffee from her and set it on the counter before pulling her back upstairs. They still had a couple hours before Sylvie would be back dropping the boys off and she definitely wanted to make the most of it.

3)

“It looks good on you.” Danny took her in, leaning against the doorway to the bedroom.

“Yeah?” Claude met Danny’s eyes in the mirror.

In the mirror, the newly applied C stood out. She had been staring at it for twenty minutes, trying to wrap her mind around it. She was now the first female Captain in the NHL and that was a mantel that she had never thought she would carry.

“Looks like you were born for it,” Danny replied, stepping up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, “Captain.”

She smiled in response and turned her head to the side to kiss him, her hand cradling his cheek.

4)

“It looks good on you,” Danny smiled softly, running his fingers over her left hand, on which the diamond ring now sat.

“I would hope so,” Claude-Marie giggled, “You picked it out.”

“The boys had some input,” Danny replied, kissing her knuckles.

Claude laughed and kissed him.

5)

“It looks good on you,” Danny placed his hands on her eight-month pregnant belly, finally getting a moment alone with her at the baby shower the boys had decided to throw for her.

“I’m glad you think so,” Claude replied, “Because I feel like a whale.”

“A couple more weeks,” Danny chuckled, “And you look wonderful.”

“Hmm,” Claude hummed doubtfully but accepted his kiss as consolation.

+1)

“It looks good on you,” Claude murmured sleepily from her hospital bed.

“Yeah?” Danny’s eyes left the little pink bundle in his arms, proudly wearing the ‘Girl Dad’ shirt Scottie had gotten him.

“Yeah,” Claude smiled, accepting her daughter from Danny, who sat down next to her, not wanting to be away from either from either of his girls.

“You did good, mama,” Danny wrapped his arms around her and Amelie.

“What time are the boys getting here?” she asked, eyes glued on her daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms.

“A couple hours,” Danny replied, kissing her temple, “get some sleep. You deserve it.”

“Stay here?”

“Always.”


End file.
